Cybertronian Mysteries-SOLVED!
by Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well
Summary: Ever wanted a mystery about a favorite bot or con answered? Well, thanks to some White Energon I procured, they are ALL ready to take questions! Know their favorite color, or learn their kinkiest secret of all! K-M questions accepted. Sincerely, Mr. Blu
1. Chapter 1

" Hello. I'm Mr. Blu. Alright, some of you may already know me from 'Ask Arcee'. And wasn't that great? Well, now, (since I treat reviews like Kit-Kats)I bring you...Cybertron-talk, where we have hog-tied everyone except Arcee for your question answering! Big round of applause!"

Megatron:"Human...I swear once I'm free I will rip out whatever sorry excuse for a spark you have!"

(Pies fall on Megatron's helm)

"And If you think they are lying, you can commission their Bot or Con counterpart to prank them!"

"So everybody. what's the motto?"

All hogtied; bored sounding: Read and Review.


	2. Cast, Vice-Versa

This chapter is only meant to explain the cast of 'CM-S!'

Bots

Optimus

Ratchet

Bumblebee

Arcee

Cliffjumper

Wheeljack

Smokescreen

Ultra Magnus

Cons

Megatron

Starscream

Soundwave

Airachnid

Breakdown

Knockout

Skyquake

Dreadwing

Shockwave

Predaking


	3. First Wave

"Now, our first wave of questions is here! Yay!"

Knockout: Please put me under...

Blackhooves says:

Megatron, back along the line of Cybertronian history, who was the one that held your love interest?

Ratchet, what do you think of the human body and its systems?

Knockout, are you what most humans would call gay?

Soundwave, why do you wear a full face visor?

Optimus, what was the most interesting thing that you learned in the Iacon Hall Of Records?

Blackhooves:

Megatron: I was the most feared mech on Cybertron. Where 'along the line' do you think I had time or want for love?

Ratchet: To be completely honest, it's very flawed. For example, humans die of a rupture-what was it? Oh, yes- appendix. And yet this 'appendix' has outlived it's biological usefulness. I begin to think, 'Why not just cut it out of your entire species?' But...I cannot blame you. You are, after all, human.

Knockout: You mean, homo-modeled? Of course not. The troopers are, though. To desperate for someone to frag to even consider _who_ they're fragging...

Soundwave: (Typing) I am sorry, human, but the answer to that is of a private nature.

Optimus: I could not say, Blackhooves. Most likely when I discovered Soundwave was a femme.

Knockout: Ooo... Thanks, OP! Another femme I can hit on!

(Soundwave begins to throttle Knockout with a tentacle; Megatron promptly breaks it up)

Blitzjewel says:

Megatron-do you happen to know a con named Blitzwing?

Soundwave-do you have any other minions besides Lazerbeak?

Knockout- Why you and Breakdown so awesome?

Knockout and Starscream- STOP MAKING FRAGGING TERRORCONS! ZOMBIES ARE ALREADY SCARY ENOUGH, WE DON'T NEED GIANT ROBOTIC ONES!

Megatron: Ah, yes, Blitzwing. Quite an annoying little fellow.

Soundwave: (Typing) They are called cassetticons, and no, Lazerbeak is the only one.

Knockout: Oh, I don't know. I guess it's just in our Energon...

Knockout and Starscream in unison: It was him, and only him!

Airachnid- when you killed Breakdown, I wanted to individually rip your body limb for limb *death glare* I mean it, you better watch your back...

Smokescreen- YOU MY FRIEND ARE DESTINED FOR GREATNESS!

Knockout- there is no one word in this universe that can describe you... But maybe SEXY AS HELL! could be one :)

Airachnid: You? Rip me limb from limb? Hahahaha _**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED .**_

Smokescreen: Wow, thanks!

Knockout: I try my best, little lady (I hope)...

WingedWolfAlari says:

Optimus- Did you know that the fandom is obsessed with your rims?

Ratchet- Master of all wrench throwers! Tell me, what is the most absurd thing you have learned about humanity?

Bumblebee- What is the coolest Cybertronian sound you can make?

Arcee- if you knew you had only 24 hours left to live, and you could choose only one person to spend time with, who would you choose? (It could be anyone)

Cliffjumper- What's it like to be infected with Dark Energon?

Bulkhead- What has to be the largest thing you've ever broken apart?

Wheeljack- What has to be the largest thing you've ever blown up?

Smokescreen- Would you please say hello to DuskWolfAtDawn?

Ultra Magnus- How many rule violations at one time would it take to make you glitch?

Megatron- if you had the ability to transform into the opposite gender, would you?

Starscream- My brother thinks your name sounds girly, how would you respond to that?

Soundwave- What caused you to take a vow of silence?

Arachnid- if all the Cybertronians left in existence were your same gender, would you switch?

Breakdown- What is your opinion of Arachnid?

Knockout- Have you ever been inspired by 'Cupcakes' in the way you torture bots?

Question for both Dreadwing and Skyquake- How were you two separated?

Shockwave- What has been your most intriguing discovery?

Predaking- what would you say if I could change all life into dragons like you, you could rule them all as their alpha, and you could have all of the lady-dragons(wiggling eyebrows while eyeing Arcee and Arachnid) you could ever desire?

Optimus: My-my rims?(Blushes) F-flattering...

Ratchet: (rolls optics) If you must know, it was a deeply horrifying thing called (shivers) Pornography...

Bumblebee: I can make every sound Predaking can! Wanna hear? (Ratchet covers BB's vocal emitter)

Arcee: Hmmmm...I would have to say...Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper : Like being that giant green human that can leap into orbit, The-the (**The Hulk, Cliff.**) Yeah, right.

Bulkhead: It has to be that Decepticon transport _Acsendancy. _Thing was maybe half the size of the Con warship.

Wheeljack : Bulkhead's aft.

Smokescreen: Say hello to _**who** _now?

Ultra Magnus : Even one is to many. I assume that you are very PROFICIENT in rulebreaking.

Megatron: And be the same model as that wench Airachnid? Never!

Starscream: Tell your trine member to see the word of the mech who will offlline him.

Soundwave: Why are you humans so interested in my past?

Airachnid: It depends...on which way I get their heads faster.

Breakdown : What do you think? She fragging tore my helm off, man!

Knockout: Oh, yes...:)

DW and SQ : It was over a femme...named Soundwave.

(Soundwave waves tentacles and arms around and makes a long, monotone beeping sound)

Shockwave: That Soundwave is a femme.( Guffaws)

(Soundwave runs through the wall and leaves)

Shockwave: Merely acting illogical. I believe it to be that humans and Cybertronians are very closely genetically linked, so much so as to produce offspring together.

Predaking : It's BACON! WOULD OPEN IT MY SELF BUT I'M HUGE! Oh, wait...(Faceplatepalm) ... I would say 'Show me the way!'

Airachnid: Perv!

Moonlightnight1 says:

Megatron, why don't you just scrap Starscream?

Megatron-For all he is worth(very little), I wish to use all I can from Starscream, whatever that might be.

**Okay, since Soundwave has...ahem, stepped out...Shockwave will be answering his question for y'all/**

**R&R!**

**Okay**


End file.
